Isso é sério, só que não
by Maaiy
Summary: O pai de Stiles descobriu tudo, e conseguiu capturar Derek. Dessa vez, ele pretende matá-lo pelas atrocidades que fez. Derek, encurralado em uma parede, e o próprio Xerife, se surpreendem quanto a única coisa que Stiles conseguiu pensar em dizer para salvar o mais novo Alfa.


Era uma noite de Quarta-Feira. Peter havia morrido a 2 dias atrás e Derek havia se tornado o mais novo alfa.

A polícia ainda não havia descoberto nada, apesar de alguns estarem desconfiando de algumas coisas.

Sem nenhuma pista de que Derek Hale era inocente das atrocidades que eram feitas ao redor da cidade, ele chegou a ser a pessoa mais procurada durante aquele período de tempo.

Sua casa era constantemente vigiada, mas por algum motivo, ele nunca foi encontrado por lá.

Naquela noite, Stiles ouviu um chamado no rádio de seu pai, um suspeito não identificado, Derek Hale foi visto nos arredores daquele local e precisavam de alguém para fazer uma varredura.

Stiles desceu as escadas correndo, olhou para seu pai recarregando uma arma e ajustando-a em sua calça.

"Pai-" tentou perguntar.

"Nem se atreva." disse ele, já imaginando o que viria da boca de seu filho. "Sei que meu código não permite, mas não posso mais correr o risco de colocar mais pessoas da minha cidade em perigo." comentou, colocando a jaqueta de Xerife e recolhendo suas chaves. "E você," falou, apontando para o filho, com uma expressão assustada no rosto. "não ouse sair desta casa até eu voltar!" e gritando, bateu a porta da frente com força.

_Merda_, pensou Stiles, olhando para todos os lados possíveis da casa, pensando no que fazer. Estava com um bloqueio de criatividade horrível aquela semana.

Subiu correndo as escadas e colocou as primeiras roupas que vira pela frente.

Pegou seu celular e digitou o número de Scott. Seu telefone tocava, tocava e ele não atendia.

_Maldito, espero que o pai dela te pegue! _Xingou-o por um momento, mesmo sabendo que no fundo estava com inveja de seu melhor amigo estar fazendo sexo ao invés de estar tentando impedir um possível acidente que prejudicaria o segredo de 3 séculos guardados.

Se seu pai atirar do Derek, ele não iria morrer, mas é exatamente por causa disso que as coisas iam se tornar piores dali pra frente.

Com as chaves no bolso, olhou pela janela até seu pai sumir de vista e olhando pra baixo, se perguntando _como diabos_ Derek conseguia subir aquela altura, virou-se depressa e saio correndo de casa até seu Jipe.

Ele não tinha o número de celular do mais novo Alfa, o que dificultava ainda mais as coisas. Após quase ter batido 2 vezes, tentando se esconder das viaturas indo na mesma direção que ele, virou e estacionou seu Jipe no meio de algumas árvores.

Stiles estava estranhamente ofegante, procurando onde seria o melhor lugar para encontrar Derek antes de seu pai.

"Derek, você está aqui?" perguntou baixo, esperando que o Lobisomem pudesse ouvi-lo aquela distancia. "Tome cuidado com meu pai ele quer atirar em você. E não se atreva a machucar ele!" gritou, ainda baixo, olhando em todas as direção que podia.

Ao longe, ele avistou o homem á quem se referia. Ele estava perto de um galpão, andando em direção a Stiles, passando por uma viatura escondida atrás de outro galpão.

"Não, seu idiota! Meu pai est-" ouviu-se um tiro. Stiles gelou. Os tiras estavam todos correndo para a direção em que Derek saíra para se esconder. Ele saio correndo logo atrás.

O Alfa estava encurralado, de costas para uma parede. Stiles percebera assim que chegou perto o suficiente, ele rosnava e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ambas as mãos apertando uma parte de sua perna, escorrendo sangue pela calça jeans escura. Ambas as mãos grossas, e rígidas como se estivessem prestes a crescer as garras.

Stiles estava em pânico, não saberia dizer o que aconteceria caso uma das balas atingissem sua cabeça.

Os policiais do local, um total de 5, estavam apontando as armas em sua direção. Seu pai, na frente, fora quem havia atirado primeiro, e sua expressão séria dizia que estava prestes a atirar por segundo.

Não conseguia pensar em nada. Nenhum plano. Nada que não seja relacionado a super-heróis ou acrobatas.

_Aaaah, o quê que eu faço? O quê que eu faço?_, era tudo que vinha na sua mente.

Foi quando a merda de ser ADHD agiu.

"ESPERA!" gritou Stiles, se jogando na frente de Derek. Sua braços abertos e seu rosto apertado, como se isso fosse protegê-lo das balas.

Ninguém ousou atirar.

Ninguém ousou falar nada.

"_Stiles_?!" perguntou o Xerife incrédulo. "Pela amor de Deus, _o que diabos você está FAZENDO_?!" gritou, vermelho de raiva.

"Não mata o Derek!" Gritou em resposta, dando uma rápida olhada para trás, notando a expressão surpresa dele e que ele havia relaxado, voltando a forma humana.

"Stiles..." Suspirou sei pai "Saia do caminho" mandou.

"Não." respondeu, recuando alguns passos, para mais perto da vítima.

"Stiles, saia já do caminho!" ordenou.

"Não!" respondeu no mesmo tom, enfrentando o pai. "Derek é inocente de qualquer tipo de acidente que foi culpado. Ele não fez nada!" explicou, seu coração batendo como louco, mesmo sabendo que seu pai não teria coragem para atirar enquanto ele estivesse ali. "Nós mentimos, ele não teve culpa de nada naquela noite na escola e de nenhum outro assassinato."

Xerife se silenciou, olhando seriamente para seu filho.

"Prove." falou.

Stiles fez um sinal de que não havia entendido o recado.

"Prove que ele é inocente." repetiu, irritado e impaciente.

Stiles ficou pálido, branco sem saber o que responder de primeira. Torceu para que seu cérebro funcionasse com mais rapidez que o normal, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

"Stiles!" gritou seu pai mais uma vez.

"Ele estava comigo!"

O silêncio reinou por alguns momentos mais.

"Ele estava contigo?" perguntou o pai duvidoso. "Do que você está falando?!" começou a se irritar novamente, se cansando das tolices que seu filho dizia.

"A gente está junto faz t-três meses!" seu cérebro começou a bolar um plano, um plano que talvez o matasse mais tarde, mas mesmo assim, seu pai, seus amigos e todo mundo estaria seguro.

Alguns cochichos foram ouvidos dos outros policiais á volta.

Stiles começou a suar frio.

"Você está me dizendo que está _namorando esse rapaz_ á TRÊS MÊSES?!" gritou seu pai, rindo alto.

Stiles não sabia dizer exatamente do que seu pai estava rindo, e esperava, do fundo do coração, que não fosse pela parte do 'namorando'.

"Sim!" respondeu vermelho. "E espero que você aceite isso po-porque... Eu amo ele." disse tentando parecer seguro de suas palavras.

Não queria olhar para trás e nem ver com que tipo de expressão assassina Derek estava no momento.

"Stiles, pare com isso, você não está enganando ninguém!" disse o Xerife, com uma mão em seu rosto, tentando dês estressar.

"É sério! Nós nos amamos!" gritou ele, tentando fazer com que todos acreditassem. "Ele estava comigo na maioria dos assassinatos, eu juro!" usava toda a lábia que podia, e estava, pouco a pouco, conseguindo uma verdade.

"Stile-" antes que seu pai pudesse falar algo, o menino decidiu ser mais direto.

Isso poderia custar uma boa noite fugindo de um lobisomem assassino, mas valeria a pena, ele achava.

"Na verdade, ele está comigo na maioria das noites em que você está fora." Stiles começou. "E sim, ele tem até roupas de baixo no meu guarda roupa se você quiser ver, porque nós fazemos sexo, muito, _muito_ sexo." afirmou com a cabeça e qualquer gesto que pudesse ajudar.

Todos os policiais abaixaram as armas e começaram a disfarçar. Alguns tossiram e outros viraram os rostos para outra direção. Com exceção do Xerife que sabia muito bem a esperteza e lábia de seu filho.

"Então beije-o." desafiou, com uma expressão claramente cética.

Ele não se importava que Stiles fosse gay, muito menos que namorasse um homem. Mas Derek Hale era um suposto assassino foragido da polícia, que tipo de pai deixaria um filho namorar um cara desses? Se eles realmente estivessem namorando esse tempo todo, então Derek _era_ de fato inocente.

Stiles engoliu a seco. _Ahn?_, pensou consigo mesmo.

"Se vocês estão namorando, porque você não prova para a gente?" questionou. "Beije seu namorado, Stiles." ordenou novamente.

O mesmo arregalou os olhos, mas logo, lembrou que aquilo era um teatro. As coisas precisavam ser realistas.

"Sem problemas." deu de ombros e se virou para Derek, apoiado na parede.

O que mais surpreendeu o mais novo era que o Alfa estava sorrindo, parou de apertar sua perna porque provavelmente sua regeneração rápida já havia curado a ferida, e seu rosto estava mais normal do que ele estava acostumado a ver. Como se ele estivesse interpretando outra pessoa. Foi então que entendeu que ele estava jogando junto, fazendo parte da mentira. Sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais.

"desculpaporisso" Stiles cochichou sabendo que o outro poderia ouvir mesmo em um distância maior. Lançou seus braços para o pescoço do lobisomem e puxou-o para um beijo falso.

O problema é que Derek não parecia saber dar beijo falso.

Ambas as suas mãos foram parar na cintura de Stiles, puxando-o mais pra perto. Apesar do menor estar tentando, em vão, um beijo falso, os lábios do mais velho estavam tentando abri-los, tentando aprofundar para um beijo real.

Stiles afastou-se milimetricamente, para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas o outro foi mais rápido.

"Desse jeito fica mais real." ele sussurrou contra a boca do filho do xerife e abocanhou seus lábios assim que teve chance.

_Ah, foda-se_. Foi tudo o que pensou antes de se entregar á aquele beijo.

Enquanto sua mão tentava puxando os cabelos do maior, este aprofundava sua mão por dentro da blusa de Stiles, arranhando-o de leve a parte de baixo de suas costas e sua cintura.

Derek passeava com sua língua por toda a parte da boca do moreno, mordiscando a outra boca de uma maneira sensual. Trocavam alguns sorrisos entre um beijo e outro para demonstrar afeição, e então ouviram o Xerife gritar.

"Okay, já chega vocês dois." disse, cobrindo os olhos com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra, ainda segurando a arma gesticulava para que ambos parassem com aquele gesto. "Separar. Agora." mandou, vendo que os braços ainda estavam posicionados um sobre o outro. Rapidamente, o casal de separou. O Xerife andou alguns passos, mandando os dois se aproximarem também.

Stiles, ainda tentando disfarçar o vermelho em seu rosto.

"Você não tem nem um pingo de senso comum, né?" disse pai de Stiles, apenas para os dois á sua frente. "não tenho a mínima ideia de como conseguiram me convencer dessa história, mas se vocês querem continuar a usar essa desculpa com os outros policiais é bom que vocês tenham provas melhores da próxima vez." gesticulou, apontando para várias direções enquanto falava. Seu tom era sério, porem ambos sabiam que era um tom de _pai_.

Stiles sentiu vontade de rir, mas achou que seria melhor não abusar da sorte.

O Xerife endireitou-se e antes de voltar a caminhar em direção á seu veículo, voltou a dizer.

"Derek, pare de fugir, iremos ter que revistá-lo de qualquer maneira. E Stiles, _você vem comigo_."

Dessa vez, seu filho não resistiu e soltou uma risada baixa.

"Okay, okay." levantou as mãos ao alto e acompanhou o Xerife.

Derek Hale foi acompanhado por 2 outros policiais até a delegacia da polícia, enquanto o Xerife levava seu filho para casa.

A conversa dentro do carro não foi exatamente a esperada.

"Você sabe que eu deveria te colocar de castigo pelo resto de sua vida, né?"

"Sim, eu sei." respondeu. "E você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo porque você não vai fazer isso, certo?" tentou, sorrindo da maneira mais inocente possível.

O Xerife rio.

"Eu não seria _pai_, se eu não fizesse isso." respondeu. "E vamos pular o assunto, eu não quero ter que discutir isso com você." suspirou. "Não que eu seja contra, apesar de achar que você ainda está me escondendo alguma coisa."

"Pai, _pai_, relaxa. Quem tem ADHD aqui, sou _eu_." comentou Stiles, rindo.

O silêncio reinou até o final da trajetória, sendo apenas interrompida uma vez, quando seu pai lhe perguntou algo sobre sexo seguro, a qual fez o rosto de ser filho ficar mais vermelho do que os olhos de Derek quando raivoso.

Sua casa, como esperado, estava igual á quando saíram.

O Xerife, com apenas um olhar e um cruzar de braços, fez Stiles subir para o quarto sem qualquer reclamação.

Duas horas e meia depois, Derek apareceu na janela.

Stiles, sentado na frente do computador, deu um pulo quando notou. E rapidamente abriu a janela com cuidado, para não fazer barulho.

"Ele ainda deve estar acordado." sussurrou assim que Derek pisou no chão com o silêncio de sempre.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhou para a porta de quarto e então respondeu.

"Ele tem costume de roncar acordado?" perguntou sorrindo.

Stiles parou.

"Olha só, quem diria, você tem senso de humor." Comentou rindo, voltando a fechar a janela, afinal, estava frio aquela noite. "Bem, pelo menos é um sinal de que não vou ser morto essa noite." suspirou aliviado, mas então parou de novo, e virou-se. "Não vou, né?" perguntou incerto, começando a se preocupar.

A expressão na cara de Derek estava séria.

"Stiles, você salvou a vida de muitas pessoas essa noite. Não sou idiota, eu entendi muito bem a sua intenção." disse, sentando-se na cama. "Entretanto admito que a sua ideia foi bastante aleatória." comentou por fim.

Stiles não conteve um sorriso. E se sentou na cadeira próximo ao outro.

"Pois é, estou com uma semana difícil para ideias." explicou, ainda sorrindo.

Reinou um certo silêncio depois disso, não muito confortável.

"Entãããão," começou ele, chamando a atenção do lobisomem Alfa. "como foi na delegacia?" perguntou naturalmente.

Derek de repente pareceu lembrar de algo.

"Ah, é." vasculhou o bolso de seu casaco de couro e retirou uma embalagem de roupas íntimas. "Eu trouxe _provas_."

Stiles não conteve uma gargalhada.

* * *

Não sei porque, mas adorei escrever isso.

Pense como quiserem, sendo Slash ou não.

Na minha cabeça fica bom dos dois jeitos. -q


End file.
